slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Plague Tubbie origins
IMPORTANT= this character is not dipsy anymore or other phase Backstory plague tubbie was a normal enginer before turning into a powerfull monster.Everything started with the Noo Noo virus which touched an incredible numbers of teletubbies, there were more than 650 tubbies who wanted to go in the hospital as quick as possible before dying. The real name of Plague Tubbie was Hyke, and he was with his best friend Danos and his squad captain ( brik), a ton of teletubbies were executed because of the virus which started to hurt the head and the stomach of every patient; and 1 week after 472 patients had been cured, with infected blood, DNA, and bacteria extracting, all of those things had been put into samples . At this moments hyke was volunteer to contain every single infected thing into his body and getting cryogenised into a big capsule, unfortunaly few day after , Hyke was awakened into a big monster with a very filthy look, at this moments all the medic saw the terrifying changes on his entire body, many tentacles with a spike grown upwards and his muscles became much bigger than a normal tubby. The medics made a real mistake without knowing they did create one of the powerfull slendytubbies because of his 472 patients virus who sped up the mutation extremely fas. Before many of them died because of the plague tubbie attack, they also noticed he was throwing lightning and fire elements and also spitting acids with his tentacles. On the fight the captain brik had been killed with the half number of patients and Danos had been executed before the monster's appearance,before finished dying because of his injured body. a Medic did leave a notepad with his corpse that the guardian will discover upon entering in the building. notepads DAY 1 = We had several hundreds of Teletubbies in our hospital, infected by an unknown disease, some were panicking and others were traumatized, by a teletubbie holding a chainsaw. We first thought they were just crazy, but they was in fact very sick, so we started to look for a treatment because no medicine works. DAY 2 = We analyzed everyone's DNA and the result is terrifying, indeed, this disease decuple the muscular strength and the resistance. We had troubles to examine it because some have to be executed under the orders of the military forces, because the sickness activates at an incredible speed. DAY 3 = More than 23 teletubbies have been executed because of the virus in their body. There are currently 485 teletubbies still in "life form" but they complain about an horrible pain to their stomach and brain. We hope they'll be still alive by the end of the week. DAY 4 = 12 more teletubbies have been executed. We are losing hope. Our patients are panicking by the fact they could be killed at any moments. We decided to ask the military to burn the corpses in case of destroying the virus. DAY 5 = Surprisingly, no patients have been executed but they are all sleeping. We are scared of what the result will be on their wake. We have to save those poor souls, the military are disgusted to execute them, but they don't have choice. DAY 6 = We've found a solution but with fear of awakening the patients. A a patient come to us to say that it feels better after the pain. We all had a sudden surprise because we've just found the solution. DAY 7 = We have found the cure. Every DNA, bacterium, virus, and infected blood have been put in a tiny sample, but we are afraid that someone has an idea behind the head because how did this epidemic begin? DAY 8 = Nothing DAY 9 = Finally, all patients are cured, 472 teletubbies have been saved from this virus. A patient volunteered to contain all the virus in his body and propose to be cryogenized eternally to no longer be a threat, finally this story can end. DAY 10 = Nothing DAY 11 = Nothing DAY 12 = Nothing DAY 13 = I have never been so scared in my life....... the capsule that contain the virus have been destroyed and......... the chambers 1,2,3,4,5,6 are full of corpses and there's blood on the wall......45% of the patients have been .... decapitated... snatched in half... they have been killed ...... and ten of my collegues ...ended in the same way..... DAY 14 = Nothing DAY 15 = Nothing DAY 16 = I .....I'm suffering so much.... my left arm..... have been ripped off by this thing.......... I can..... barely.... write ....... The military.... they are all.... dead..... and one of my.... friends... said that ..... the others patients......... the teletubbies who still alive........ left.... the hospital....... I hope they are all good............ and this thing...... keep mutating at every seconds................... it has tentacles all over..... its body....... it can be the reason........ why it kills so fast..... Me..... I can't do anything...... it stayed in the building for.... ..... any reason......... its strenght is so........ high...... It can send fireballs........ lightning...... and even...... acid..... I'm scared that this things keep getting stronger and powerfull..... so if you found my corpse.......with my notepad....... I leave you this......GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT....... FINDS YOU AND O.....O..O..ON............... (the doctor probably succumbed by his injuries so he did not have the time to finish)